I am My Own Person
by jasamforeveryes
Summary: Summary: Sam comes to realize that she has come a long way since she first arrived in Port Charles.


I am bring another story over slowly but shortly posting all of my fics to this site...

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or it's characters just using them for my own amusement and entertainment... Some of the dialouge is directly from the show...

Summary: Sam comes to realize that she has come a long way since she first arrived in Port Charles. Rated pg.

Sam could feel the tension headache coming on; she had been on the phone with the same client for the last twenty minutes explaining the same thing over and over again.  
Yeah, I know. I understand, Mrs. Husker. It's very disappointing. Yeah, OK, listen, if you need someone from our office to testify, we would do that. It would just be an extra charge. OK. Yeah, you don't have to decide that right now. You just, uh, you call me when you know, ok? Ok. Thank you so much. Bye. Hey.

Hey. Um, I need you to talk to mom "About?" "Ethan. You can explain to her that he's a great guy and that I'm mature enough to be in a relationship." "No, no, no. Hold on. Wait a minute. The last time I checked, Ethan was married." "It's over. Maya cheated on him." "Ok. Did he tell you that?" "We've been spending a lot of time together. Ethan's been struggling ever since Luke's self-destruction over Jake's death. And, you know, everyone's worried about lucky and lulu, which is fine, but Ethan kind of got left out. He needs someone to confide in, and Maya bailed." And you are there to fill in the gap. "Don't say it like that. Ethan and I understand each other." "Uh-uh, what do you-what part of "understand each other" do you mean? Or is it more that you have a major crush on Ethan?" "You sound like mom, or worse, like dad. I thought you were on my side."

"I am on your side, Krissy. I really am. And listen, I understand what it's like to be attracted to someone and to think someone's really great and want to be more than just friends. But you gotta listen to me, ok, and listen to me really clear. It is a really, really bad idea to get involved with a married man, and until those divorce papers are signed and the ink is dry, you cannot believe a word that he says."  
Sam thought about her own experiences with married men, namely her sister's father. She really didn't want to have this conversation, but someone needed to set her sister straight. "Kristina I know all too well what it's like to fall in love, with someone who can't or won't reciprocate those feelings."

"What ever happened with Taylor? He was a really nice guy." "Why aren't you still with lucky?" "What? Where is that coming from?" "You guys dated for over a year. Luck's nice. Why aren't you still with him?" "Because lucky and I figured out that are better off as friends. Me and Lucky were two fundamentally different people, and although our relationship worked for us in the beginning, there were things about each other that neither of us could really handle. That is why me and Lucky aren't still together." "Because you had your heart set on Jason." "No. Because I am ok with being alone, and it took me a really long time to figure that out. I had to find myself and figure out what I wanted before I could ever be in a relationship with someone." ." Why can't you just admit that Jason is it for you? He accepts you, you understand him, and the two of you complete each other." "Are you reading molly's romance novels again?" "Just say it. Just say that you love Jason and that your life makes sense because he's in it" "No, no. My life makes sense because of me, Because I like the way that I live and I am confident in myself, Krissy. Jason just happens to be the guy that fills my heart up with love.

I'm lucky, but Krissy it took me losing Jason and having to find myself again to realize how lucky I am." "Are you saying you're happy that you and Jason broke up?" Kristina looked at her like she had two heads. "No, I'm not saying that. I am just saying that without the breakup, I wouldn't be as strong and as confident as I am now in myself. Jason and I both needed to grow up a bit to be able to appreciate what we have."

"See so you understand what I am saying I feel the same about Ethan." Sam could feel her headache worsening; she shook her head wondering if she would have had to go through this with Lila. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Don't think that you're going to find this with Ethan like off the bat. You don't even know who you are yet." "If you're trying to convince me not to love Ethan, don't waste your breath, because I do, and you can't change my mind." "Yeah, obviously." "Any more than someone could change your mind about Jason. And don't say it's because you're older than me. What I feel for Ethan is real and I know it." Sam just decided to give it a rest, she now understood what Jason was going through with Michael, she wanted to take her sister's head and bang it up against a wall until she came to her senses.

"Ok. Fine. I mean, you're going to do whatever it is that you're going to do, and you're going to go get your heart broken, and then you're going to have to realize." "Ok! Ethan is getting divorced, I swear." "Krissy, Ethan may not feel the way that you do. You can love someone, but it doesn't mean they're going to love you back. I really don't want to see you get your heart broken, but you believe that you are mature enough to handle the situation so I am going to leave it alone, however I will not be talking to mom, because I happen to agree with her." "Ok fine, you don't have to talk to mom, but you will see that I am right about Ethan and me, we will be together."

She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Sam plopped down in her chair wondering what was going on with the people in her life. For once she was completely happy and content, and everyone else around her was in turmoil. She grabbed her things deciding to spend the rest of the day away from the office; she decided that there was someone that she would rather be spending her time with. Jason was seriously contemplating shooting someone, preferably his nephew and his nephew's brother they were both giving him a headache. He grabbed a beer out of the small fridge he kept in the office and sat down in the chair. Last night he had felt such a rush when he was blowing up Anthony's warehouses, he hadn't felt like that in months, not with Michael in turmoil, dealing with Brenda and then losing his son. He glanced over at a picture of his beautiful Sam and thought about how much how much of a rock she had been for him over the last year. She had really come into her own and he loved that she was so content and happy within herself; she inspired him to be a better man and a better person.

He didn't know what he would have done without her, actually he did know, he would have shut down and probably left Port Charles if he didn't have her. He looked up at the sound of someone knocking on the door; it was the object of his thoughts. He gave her his sexy grin and watched as she smiled at him and walked in, coming over to his desk to sit on his lap. She kissed his lips and looked into his eyes. "I hope this isn't a bad time." He shook his head no; she could come to his office whenever she wanted it was never a bad time.

"No, it is never a bad time for you, but um… what brings you by I thought you had to work?" She reached up framing his face with her tiny hands and kissed him again. "I had a rough day between my clients and Kristina, I just decided that I would take the rest of the day off and see if my handsome, strong, loving boyfriend wanted to take me on a ride." She raised her eyebrows letting him know she meant that in more than one way. "Aw, your day sounds like mine, Michael and Dante stopped by today both gave me a headache. What is going on with Kristina?" Sam sighed, "I am afraid she is setting herself up for heartbreak, she seems to think that Ethan is suddenly going to fall in love with her, just because he caught his wife cheating and is getting a divorce.

Jason I just hate for Kristina to have to find things out the hard way the way I had to." Jason could understand the way that Sam was feeling, he felt the same way about Michael, but he was realizing that he had to let Michael go and live his own life, to make his own mistakes, just as he had and Sam had herself. "I know what you are going to say and I realize that, but Jason it took me years and almost destroying myself for me to stand on my own two feet and make something of myself that I could be proud of. I told Kristina earlier today that without us breaking up I don't think I would be the person that I am today, Jason don't get me wrong I love you with all my heart, but if we were to break up again I know that I will be all right, because I have learned to be content with myself."

"Sam, that isn't true, I think even without us breaking up you would have come into your own and you would have realized the person you were meant to be. I on the other hand, am grateful for the time we spent apart because now I can appreciate what we have and I learned from many of the things that we have gone through. I no longer feel the need to keep things from you, Sam with you I have finally found my equal in every aspect of my life and I am so grateful for what we have." He leaned over and kissed her pouring all of his love into that kiss, letting her know just how grateful he was. It would seem that they both had learned a lot during the time they spent apart from each other; hopefully the rest of their loved ones would get the message. He pulled away from the kiss and grabbed her hand leading her out of the office to take her on that ride.  
The end


End file.
